Can You Love Me?
by FeronVAardwolf
Summary: Terluka, adalah hal yang menjadi keseharian Jisoo. Namun Senyum tak pernah luntur dari wajahnya. m... ma... maaf... -jisoo / Kau selalu menyusahkanku Soo! -Seungcheol. BXB cheolsoo. slight!other svt couple. BxB .MPREG. Angst. NEW AUTHOR
1. Chapter 1

CAN YOU LOVE ME?

Main cast: Hong Jisoo  
Choi seungcheol  
And other.

.  
Prologue:  
Sunyi. Di sini, di dalam ruangan serba putih, seorang namja yang sangat manis sedang terbaring dengan banyak alat medis yang menyala dan beberapa kabel tertempel di tubuhnya. Kulit putih mulusnya kini telah berubah warna menjadi putih pucat, warna merah dibibir plumnya tercampur dengan sedikit warna putih. Jisoo, nama yang tertera di dinding data pasien yang diisi dengan identitas pasien yang menempati ruang rawat ini.  
Cklekk…  
Pintu, ya pintu ruang rawat tersebut dibuka, oleh seorang namja dengan tubuh yang tegap terbalut jas pakaian formal khas seorang CEO. Choi Seungcheol, nama yang sangat terkenal di seluruh penjuru Seoul bukan hanya karena ketampanan dan tubuh kekar, namun juga karena kewibawaan ,charisma ,dan prestasinya, dia adalah seorang CEO dari Carat Corp yang telah memimpin perusahaan keluarganya sejak usia 20 tahun.  
Namja Choi tersebut hanya diam memaku di ambang pintu, mengamati sosok yang tengah terbaring di dalam ruangan dengan bau obat yang menusuk indra penciuman setiap orang. Tak ada niat, bukan tak ada keberanian untuknya memasuki ruangan tersebut.  
"Jisoo…" gumam Seungcheol dengan manic mata yang berkaca kaca.  
Puk . satu tepukan di bahu Seungcheol yang mampu dia tebak siapa pelakunya.  
"Kim uissanim…" Seungcheol menoleh kepada pelaku penepukan bahunya.  
"Hmm… kenapa kau terdiam di sini lagi? Kau mengganggu akses masuk keruangan pasien manisku" Goda dokter bernametag Kim Mingyu yang tak ditanggapi oleh Seungcheol. Seperti biasa, hanya wajah sendu yang ditampakkan seseorang yang dipanggil hyung oleh dokter rupawan ini.  
Huffft… Mingyu membuang nafasnya kasar dan segera masuk ke dalam ruangan putih tersebut meninggalkan sosok yang sejak tadi berdiam di ambang pintu dan mulai menyibukkan diri memeriksa pasiennya dan mencatat sesuatu kedalam kertas berkolom yang dibawanya.  
"Apakah ada kemajuan Gyu?" ucap Seungcheol lirih, namun cukup keras untuk Mingyu dengar. Selanjutnya dokter Kim itu hanya menggeleng untuk member jawaban untuk pertanyaan namja yang lebih tua darinya.  
"Hyung, tak bisakah kau masuk? Dia mungkin perlu dukungan darimu." Kini giliran Mingyu yang mengajukan pertanyaan serta alasannya pada Seungcheol.  
"Tidak Gyu. Aku tidak akan melukainya lagi, jika aku memasuki ruangan ini, dia akan membenciku, lalu dia akan marah dan memilih untuk pergi dariku. Ak..aku.. tidak sanggup… j..jika h..harus…" Seungcheol menggantung kalimatnya, dan segera mengusap tetesan air yang telah meluncur beberapa inchi dari matanya. Dia tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.  
"hyung…"  
"Hahaha…" suara tawa Seungcheol terdengar sangat parau "Untuk apa aku menangis? Bahkan aku tak memiliki hak untuk menangisi keadaaan ini. Aku tak pantas untuk menangisi semua ini, 'kan Gyu?" lanjut Seungcheol. Mingyu tak bisa memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan namja yang dipanggilnya hyung ini, jadi dia lebih memilih diam dan mengalihkan pandangnya ke alat pendeteksi jantung yang terdapat di sebelah ranjang yang tengah menjadi alas sosok manis yang terlelap di depannya.  
Mingyu POV  
"Aku tak memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan yang keluar dai mulut Seungcheol-hyung, aku bahkan tak pernah memiliki jawaban atas pertanyaan yang selalu berputar di dalam kepalaku sendiri. Jadi, kumohon hyung… aku mohon padamu Jisoo-hyung, segeralah bangun dan jawab semua pertanyaan yang kumiliki. Dan akan ku jawab pertanyaan dari namja bodoh yang menjadi patung di pintu itu kemudian."  
Itulah yang dikatakan batinku saat melihat wajah damai Jisoo hyung yang tek memiliki tanda tanda akan keluar dari alam mimpinya, aku bahkan tidak mengerti sedalam apa luka yang di dapatkan Jisoo-hyung ku dari namja yang kini menahan tangisnya di akses masuk ke kamarmu.  
"Cheol-hyung, sudahlah.. aku yakin Jisoo-hyung akan segera kembali. Jadi tenanglah.."  
entah kenapa mulutku yang seharusnya mengumpat di depan wajah orang yang menyakiti Jisoo-hyung ku malah mengeluarkan kalimat yang menenangkan seperti itu.  
Kulihat dia menegakkan kepalanya dan memandangku penuh harap " benarkah itu Gyu?" tanyanya diikuti dengan kaki kanannya yang bergerak satu langkah ke depan, namun segera ditarik lagi sejajar dengan kaki kirinya. "Tidak Gyu… aku tau tak ada perkembangan yang terjadi selama 3 bulan terakhir ini, kau tak perlu berbohong untuk menenangkanku Gyu." Lanjutnya.  
"Baiklah Gyu, aku harus kembali ke kantor dan menghadiri rapat. Tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuk Jisooku" tanpa menunggu jawabanku, dia menutup pintu dan melangkah pergi dari ruangan ini.  
"Pasti. Akan kulakukan yang terbaik untuk Jisoo-hyungku"

.

TBC  
a/n : haiii…. Maaf saya mengganggu, saya author baru dan ingin mencoba membuat cerita fiksi dari imajinasi yang selalu numpuk di otak pertama kalinya saya bener bener punya niat untuk nulis ff. jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya ada diksi yang ga masuk atau sesuatu yang terkesan ga sinkron atau typo, atau… ahh banyak ahh ( _ _). Tolong yaaa buat readers yang mungkin tertarikdengan ff ini untuk nyemangatin aku. Dan tolong review nya. Terima kasiih *bungkuk 90o*  
kalau yang ga suka atau ga srek, maafi aku ya. Aku bener2 minta maaf  
terima kasih lagi


	2. Chapter 2

CAN YOU LOVE ME?

Main cast: Hong Jisoo  
Choi seungcheol  
And other.

.  
Chapter 1.

Malam ini adalah malam kelulusan siswa tahun terakhir Diamond Highscool. Dan di sinilah mereka, mereka tampak berlalu lalang di salah satu hall hotel ternama di Seoul yang megah dan didesign elegant. Pakaian hem putih yang terbalut jas hitam serta kaki yang tertutup celana panjang untuk murid laki laki, dan dress hitam ketat selutut yang dipadukan dengan sepatu hak tinggi dengan beberapa perhiasan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangan juga leher untuk para siswinya. Semuanya seolah tampak seperti istana di negeri dongeng.  
Ada beberapa siswa yang sibuk dengan makanannya, menikmati alunan music yang dimainkan band Diamond Highscool, bercengkrama dengan rekannya, dan beberapa aktivitas ringan lain yang bisa dilakukan.

Tak terkecuali namja manis yang sedang duduk dikelilingi rekannya, saling melempar candaan dan beberapa kata godaan.

"Hong Jisoo!" Teriakan kencang seorang namja sukses membuat sosok yang dipanggil Jisoo hamper melempar gelasnya  
"Astaga Lee Seokmiiin… tak bisakah kau bicara dengan volume suara yang sewajarnya saja? Kau bisa membuat tuli telinga yang mendengar suaramu!" gerutu seseorang bermata paling sipit diantara mereka.  
"Hehehe…. Maaf maaf…" ujar namja yang dipanggil Seokmin tersebutr disertai dengan cengiran khas miliknya.  
Jisoo hanya tersenyum melihat hal yang sudah biasa terjadi diantara teman temannya. "Kau baru dari mana saja Seokmin-ssi? Kau terlambat35 menit untuk acara ini, bagaimana jika kau kuliah nanti dan masih sering terlambat, kau bisa ketinggalan banyak pelajaran dan….." Jisoo menghentikan aktivitas menceramahi Seokmin karena jari telunjuk Seokmin telah menyentuh bibirnya membentuk gesture diam.  
"Tenganglah Soo, aku tidak akan terlambat dan berhentilah menjadi guru dadakan saat bersama kami…" gerutu Seokmin di ikuti tawa temannya yang lain  
"Yak… kau…." Jisoo akan memarahi Seokmin jika dia tidak merasakan lengan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.  
"Soo… berhentilah jadi cerewet, ini malam pesta. Jadi biarkan kami menikmati alunan musiknya." Kata sang pelaku pemelukan pinggang ramping Jisoo setengah berbisik, dan pipi Jisoo sukses dibuat memerah.  
"Yak… Wen Junhui… lepaskan aku.. yak…" Jisoo mencoba memberontak dari namja yang dipanggilnya dengan nama Junhui. Jahil memang, namja berdarah Cina di belakangnya sengaja mempererat pelukannya kepada namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya "Sst…. Apa kubilang tadi? Jangan cerewet." Lanjutnya , yang lain hanya bisa menonton live romance Junsoo dengan mulut yang terbuka.  
Junhui adalah salah satu sahabat Jisoo yang memperlakukannya seolah terdapat hubungan khusus diantara mereka. Jisoo sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, meskipun awalnya dia merasa sedikit terganggu dan sempat berharap sesuatu yang lebih dari sahabatnya ini.

"Jun…" lirih Jisoo seraya menggenggam tangan Jun yang berada di perutnya. Selanjutnya hanya deheman yang dia dapat sebagai respon atas panggilangnya. "Apa kau akan benar benar kembali ke Cina untuk kuliahmu?" pertanyaan nya sukses membuat lingkaran di penggangnya mengendur dan perlahan terlepas.  
"Itu yang diinginkan appa ku Soo." Jawab Jun disertai senyumannya. " Dan kau, bukankah kau jugaakan melanjutkan kuliahmu di LA." Lanjut Jun  
Jisoo mengangguk "Itu yang diinginkan eomma ku Jun." katanya disertai senyum kucing dan eyesmile khasnya  
"Ekheeemmm…. Kupikir kali ini kita dilupakan guys…" Kata Soonyoung menghentikan aktivitas kedua temannya yang sedang, ekhem., bermesraan.  
"Aku tau… kalian akan berpisah, tapi bisakah kita nikmati acaranya? Aku sudah mempercepat kedatangan ku kemari untuk acara ini." Gerutu Seokmin  
"Percepat kau bilang? Kau bahkan telat lebih dari 30 menit, itu yang kau sebut percepat?" Timpal Soonyoung  
"Tentu saja itu sudah cepat, kau taukan aku ini orang yang sangat sibuk."

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan sebelum kesini?"

"Aku mengejar anjing sialan milik kakakku yang telah menggigit celana yang akan ku pakai dan membawanya keliling rumah.." Jelas Seokmin yang sukses membuat semua yang ada disana terbahak mendengarnya.

.  
Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 22.20. yang berarti malam pesta mereka telah usai 20 menit yang lalu. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah naik ke mobil jemputan dan pulang ke mansion masing masing. Berbeda dengan namja Hong yang masih menunggu jemputannya yang tidak biasanya terlambat, beberapa kali ia mengecek ponselnya untuk memastikan ada pemberitahuan dari supir keluarga yang biasanya menjemput Jisoo.  
Huufttt …helaan nafas kasar kembali keluar dari bibir kucingnya, sesekali ia menengok ke arah dimana mobil jemputannya akan muncul. Tapi nihil, seperti tak ada tanda bahwa mobil tersebut akan segera datang.  
Kriiing …. Kriiinggg …. Jisoo mengalihkan pandangnya ke layar ponsel yang tertera identitas dan nomor sang eomma. Dengan segera jari lentiknya menggeserlayar dan mengangkat panggilan eomma nya.  
" Hallo? Joshua, bisa kau pulang naik taksi? Atau kendaraan umum, eomma sedang ada perlu dan supir Kang mengantar eomma, maaf karena baru memberitahumu sekarang Joshiie.. urusannya sangat mendadak."  
"Nee eomma, hati hati." Dan segera sambungan telefon diakhiri.  
"Aishhh… kenapa eomma baru memberitahuku? " gerutu Jisoo.

.  
Jisoo memasuki mansion Hong dengan langkah gontai, benar benar hari yang melelahkan untuk seorang Hong jisoo dengan tubuh kecilnya. Tujuannya adalah kamar, tepatnya kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya, tentu ia ingin memanjakan tubuhnya dengan air hangat.  
"Joshuaaa…."  
Belum sempat si Hong manis ini memasuki kamarnya, dirinya sudah disambut oleh panggilan wanita yang sangat ia kenal.  
"Eomma? B..bukannya seharusnya eomma sedang keluar?" Jisoo kaget karena sang eomma sudah berada di rumah sebelum dirinya.  
"hehehe…. Iya, urusannya selesai lebih cepat" juawab disertai kekehan " Oh iya, ada yang ingi eomma bicarakan denganmu, duduklah." Perintah pada putranya setelah dia mendudukkan dirinya terlebih dulu di sofa berwarna merah marun yang terletak di ruang keluarga mansion Hong.  
Jisoo segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah kanan . "ada apa eomma? Semua baik saja kan?"  
"Sebenarnya… ini soal kuliahmu Joshiie…"  
" Kuliah? Apa eomma tidak jadi memasukkan Joshua ke universitas di LA?" Tanya Jisoo dengan mata yang berbinar. Bahkan bersumpah bahwa Joshua saat ini benar benar seperti anak kucing yang melihat ikan yang dibawa oleh induknya.  
"hehehe… Iya Joshie, kau tidak akan kuliah di LA" jawab .  
"Jinjja? Whoaaa terimakasih eomma… " Jisoo memeluk sang eomma erat. Senyum kucing kahnya bahkan terpatri manis di wajahnya.  
"Iya Joshiie…. Tapi kelihatannya kau senang sekali, kau benar benar tak mau kembali ke tempat kelahiranmu eoh?" sindir . sedang yang disindir tetap tersenyum.  
"Bukan begitu eomma…. Joshua hanya malas jika harus mencari teman baru lagi. Kenalan baru, juga lingkungan baru." Terang Jisoo. Sungguh tak mendengar perkataan putra semata wayangnya ini, fokusnya hanya pada wajah bahagia dan imut milik namja Hong manis di depannya.  
"Tapi, kenapa eomma membatalkan rencana kuliah Joshua? Bukannya eomma yang ngotot meminta Joshua untuk kuliah di LA." Tanya Jisoo dengan raut wajah menyelidik.  
"Itu karena kau akan menikah Joshiie."

.

"MWOYAAAAA?!"

.

TBC  
a/n:  
Hai lagi semuanya….vi update lagi, entah kenapa vi semangat banget karena ada yang mau review kemarin. Jujur nilai bahasa vi jelek, jadi vi suka bingung sama diksi. Jadi mian kalau ada kata kata yang kurang bagus atau kalimat yang engga sinkron. Dan mian kalo ada yang kurang srek sama ff ini.  
Maksih yang sudah review. Tolong krisarnya yahhh….  
MUakasih, (^-^/)


	3. Chapter 3

CAN YOU LOVE ME?

Main cast: Hong Jisoo

Choi Seungcheol

And other.

.

.

Chapter.2

"Bukan begitu eomma…. Joshua hanya malas jika harus mencari teman baru lagi. Kenalan baru, juga lingkungan baru." Terang Jisoo. Sungguh tak mendengar perkataan putra semata wayangnya ini, fokusnya hanya pada wajah bahagia dan imut milik namja Hong manis di depannya.

"Tapi, kenapa eomma membatalkan rencana kuliah Joshua? Bukannya eomma yang ngotot meminta Joshua untuk kuliah di LA." Tanya Jisoo dengan raut wajah menyelidik.

"Itu karena kau akan menikah Joshiie."

.

.

Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencerna tian kalimat yang keluar dari mulut sang eomma.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"MWOYAAAAA?!" pekikan Jisoo membuat sang eomma dan beberapa pelayan yang berjalan melewati ruang keluarga menutup telinga mereka.

"Aigoooo! Joshiiie pelankan suaramu!" kata sang eomma saat tangan cantiknya membekab mulut si Hong Manis. Hal itu mampu membuat Jisoo diam sebentar, namun pada detik selanjutnya dia menarik tangan sang eomma menjauh.

"Tapi eomma, kenapa menikah? Joshua kan masih kecil eomma, bahkan Joshua baru saja lulus SMA,. Lihat Joshua masih pakai jas promnight ." cerocos Jisoo panjang lebar.

Tentu saja si Hong manis ini kaget setengah mati, dia bahkan baru beberapa jam yang lalu dinyatakan sebagai alumni Diamond HIghschool. Dan sekarang sang eomma malah membicarakan hal yang bahkan tidak terbersit sedikitpun di otaknya.

"Joshiie, percayalah pada eomma, ini untuk masa depanmu sayang. Eomma ingin yang terbaik untukmu" Jelas sang eomma disertai aegyo andalannya. Yeoja paruh baya ini tau bahwa putranya akan selalu menurutinya, terlebih jika dia mengeluarkan jurus jitunya .Akan tetapi….

"Anniya eomma, Joshua lebih baik kuliah di LA saja, toh mencari teman bukan hal yang sulit. Terlebih setelah kuliah, Joshua bisa bekerja dan menghasilkan uang" tolak Jisoo dengan alasan yang masuk akal.

"J…jadi… Joshua tidak mau menikah? Joshua s…sudah tidak sayang eomma eoh?" mata ny. Hong berkaca kaca. Jisoo yang melihat ekspresi sang eomma gelagapan, Jisoo tidak pernah ingin melihat sang eomma menangis, terlebih karena dirinya.

"huuufttt…." Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir kucing namja bermarga hong tersebut.

"Baiklah eomma, Joshua akan menikah , jika itu yang eomma inginkan" akhirnya Jisoo mengiyakan permintaan sang eomma, dan bisa Jisoo lihat bahwa lengkungan kebawah bibir sang eomma mendadak tertarik membentuk kurva yang manis.

"Jinjja? Aigoo, eomma menyayangimu Joshiie" ny. Hong memeluk putranya sayang.

"Tapi eomma, menurut Joshua akan lebih baik jika pernikahannya di laksanakan setelah Joshua lulus kuliah" Saran Jisoo sembari melepas pelukan sang eomma yang sukses membuat yeoja paruh baya itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Jisoo menarik nafas panjang dan tersenyum ."Joshua harus bekerja dulu eomma. Kalau tidak kerja, nanti istri Joshua mau makan apa?"

"Jangan khawatirkan istrimu Joshiie"

"Eh? Waeyoo?" Jisoo menatap eommanya bingung.

"Karena kau akan menikah dengan seorang namja."

.

.

"MWOYAAAAA?!"

.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap . Suara pantofel terdengar menggema di salah satu lorong gedung Carat Corp yang mendadak sunyi. Para kariyawan akan menundukkan kepalanya sekaligus menyapa sosok berbadan tegap yang terbalut setelan kerja ini saat berpapasan.

Ckleek … Blamm . Sosok tersebut telah memasuki ruangannya. Dia duduk di kursi kebanggaannya dan menatap beberapa dokumen yang terlihat menumpukdi sisi kanan meja kerjanya.

"Ahhhh… berapa hari aku tidak kekantor? Kenapa dokumennya sudah sebayak ini?"

Dia adalah Choi Seungcheol, CEO muda dari Carat Corp. Usia 20 tahun tergolong usia yang cukup muda untuk memegang posisi CEO dari sebuah perusahaan besar yang memiliki reputasi tinggi di seluruh penjuru Korea. Alasan mengapa dia yang mengurus perusahaan ini adalah karena sang ayah terserang penyakit komplikasi dan memerlukan banyak istirahat. Sedangkan kakaknya lebih memilih karirnya sebagai psikolog daripada harus memimpin perusahaan sebesar Carat Corp.

Tok tok tok

Terdengar suara pintu kantor Seungcheol diketuk, dan tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok yang sangat cantik.

"Permisi sajangnim, saya ingin member tahu anda jadwal pertemuan hari ini. Pukul 7 nanti, anda harus menghadiri rapat dengan CEO dari BIG Group, klien meminta rapatnya diadakan d-"

"Chagi, sudah kubilang jangan terlalu formal saat bicara berdua denganku"

Seungcheol memotong perkataan namja cantik tersebut. Yoon Jeonghan, nama namja yang menjabat sebagai sekertaris pribadi sekaligus kekasih dari CEO muda Carat Corp.

Seungcheol berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Jeonghan, yang dihampiri hanya tersenyum dengan pipi yang bersemu merah.

"cantik sekali kekasihku ini…" Batin Seungcheol gemas.

"Ol…. Cheol… Choi Seungcheol!" Pekikan Jeonghan sukses membuat Seungcheol sadar dari lamunannya. "Kenapa melamun eoh?"

"Aku melamunkan seorang malaikat, malaikat yang selalu menarik perhatianku…" satu kecupan dilayangkan Seungcheol di kening Jeonghan.

.

.

Pagi ini, Jisoo memutuskan pergi ke taman untuk mengusir rasa kesalnya terhadap sang eomma yang dengan seenaknya menjodohkan dirinya. Meski sang eomma setuju untuk tidak melangsungkan pernikahannya dalam waktu dekat. Namun , malam ini dia akan dibawa kehadapan calon suaminya. Sungguh miris batin Jisoo karena dia menyetujui permintaan sang eomma tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu.

Kini berbagai pertanyaan berputar di kepala namja Hong manis ini, mulai dari pertanyaan bagaimana wajah namja yang akan dijodohkan dengannya, bagaimana sifatnya, bagaimana jika dia tidak menyukai perjodohan ini. Bahkan semalam dia meninggalkan acara memanjakan diri dengan air hangatnya karena pemikirannya.

Aaaaghhhh ….!

Jisoo menendang kaleng kosong dengan cukup keras.

Ttok

Aaaaaaagggghhhh!

Jisoo tebelalak kaget seketika saat kaleng yang ditendangnya sukses mendarat manis di kepala seorang namja. Dengan cepat Jisoo berlari mendekati namja yang telah menjadi korbannya.

"M…mianhae… a..aku tidak-… Yakkkk Lee Seokmin!" kalimat kekhawatiran Jisoo tergantikan dengan pekikannya saat mengetahui siapa namja di depannya.

"Akkkhhh… Jisoo, apa apaan kau ini? Kau melempariku kaleng eoh? " Seokmin mengelus kepala belakangnya yang dipastikan benjol. "Dan jangan memekik seperti itu Soo"

"Aku sedang kesal Min, karena itu aku ingin pergi ke taman. Aku menendang kalengnya , bukan sengaja melemparimu dengan kaleng. Dan siapa kau seenaknya menyuruhku menghentikan pekikanku? Menyebalkan sekali " Gerutu Jisoo. Seokmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Inilah mode kesal Jisoo.

"Wow…. Slow maaaan….. jadi, Jisoo Hong ini sedang kesal? Lantas karena apa tuan Hong kesal?"

"Bukan apa apa." Jawab Jisoo ketus. Dia tak ingin membahas masalah perjodohannya dengan siapapun, karena dia yakin membahas masalah ini akan malah menurunkan moodnya, terlebih membahasnya bersama si Kuda Dokyeom. Bukan menyelesaikan masalah dengan solusi, tapi malah menjadi masalah kuadrat.

"Hei… ayolah, bercerita denganku bukan suatu hal yang buruk Soo" Seokmin memasang tampang meyakinkan.

Jisoo memutar matanya jengah. "Baiklah jika kau penasaran" Jisoo menghela nafasnya panjang. Hal itu membuat Seokmin menajamkan telinganya dan membuat wajah seserius mungkin.

"Aku sedang dalam masa PMS sekarang, jadi karena itu moodku jadi buruk. Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke taman, sampai jumpaaaaa…." Jisoo meninggalkan Seokmin yang mematung dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

.

.

-Barbarra Restaurant-

Disinilah Jisoo dan sang eomma, menunggu kedatangan keluarga calon suami Jisoo. Sudah dipastikan Jisoo sangat gugup, sering kali dia membuang nafas kasar.

"Eomma, ayo kita pulang saja yah…" rengak Jisoo, ny. Hong hanya memperhatikan sang putra dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Tenanglah sayang, eomma jamin kau akan menyukai calon suamimu ini, dia tampan, tinggi ,-"

" Kim Namjoooooo!" suara pekikan yeoja lain memotong ucapan ny. Hong.

"Go Soyoung!" kali ini giliran ny. Hong yang memekik seraya menghambur kepelukan seseorang yang di panggilnya Soyoung.

"Yak… sekarang margaku Kim. Kim Soyoung." gerutu yeoja cantik itu tak terima.

"Kau sendiri lupa kalau kau tak memanggilku dengan marga suamiku." Kini giliran yang menggerutu. "Oh… iya, dia putra manisku, Hong Jisoo. Kau bisa memanggilnya Joshua." lanjutnya

Yang disebut segera berdiri dan memberi hormat setelah sempat tebengong melihat reaksi antara kedua yeoja yang sudah tak lagi muda.

"Selamat malam, s.. saya Hong Jisoo."

"Wahh, kau benar benar manis dan sopan. Tak seperti eommamu" puji ny. Kim pada Jisoo. Sedang yang disindir hanya memutar metanya jengah.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang namja berbadan tegap dengan kulit tan masuk ke ruangan pribadi yang telah disewa kedua keluarga untuk acara malam ini. Segera sang namja membungkuk pada semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan.

"Nah, Jisoo. Dia adalah putraku dan calon suamimu, Kim Mingyu." ucap ny. Kim disertai senyum bangganya.

Jisoo hanya dapat ternganga karena orang didepannya.

.

.

"Tampaaan~"

.

.

TBC

a/n: mianhae, kalo ceritanya ga sesuai, ( u.u). jujur vi bingung mau bikin kayak gimana, biarpun sudah terkonsep, ternyata untuk merealisasikannya membutuhkan sesuatu yang ples pless(?). mian kalau ada typo atau tetidak sinkron an dari diksi yang vi ambil.

Dan terimakasih buat yang review, itu bikin vi semangat buat update ff ini,

Dan sekali lagi, mohon krisarnya yahh…

Review juseyoooo…..

Gomaaaaawooooooo….

*bungkuk*. ( _ _)

Vaardwolf


End file.
